


Say my name

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, the CEO of an advertising company has a crush on his beautiful assistant Kazuya.<br/><a href="http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/062/3/a/say_my_name_by_turtlepear-d5wusqh.jpg">Banner</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukiSaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiSaya/gifts).



It was one of those days when Jin felt like kicking everyone who dared cross his path. Not because he had any kind of problem, a real one, but because his mind, as always, created one when in fact everything was totally fine. A busy time at the company he successfully runs, but that should only mean it was all good as long as business was prosperous. Not for him, though. Not when he had only one thing in mind since he hired a beautiful assistant. Now all he cared about was having that boy within his grasp.

Hence the irritation, since he couldn't see his assistant every second, every minute like he wanted to. Kazuya, his assistant seemed to purposely avoid him since this morning when he came to the office. Sure, the boy was always diligently carrying his duties, but earlier that day he seemed more engrossed in his work that he has ever been. Not to mention that he didn't even bring Jin his coffee like he was supposed to at 9:00 sharp. Damn this company and the clients! He had other matters he should be dealing with now!

A knock on his office door brought him back to reality, as Kazuya stepped inside, a folder in his arms.

“Akanishi-san, here is the file you requested earlier.” The boy came closer, placing the file onto the mahogany desk.

Jin watched his every move, lost for a moment in the depth of Kazuya’s eyes when they briefly met.

“What?” he asked as he realized Kazuya’s lips moved but he didn't actually catch what the younger assistant said.

Kazuya let out a tired sigh. “The files you requested, Akanishi-san. The ones you'll going to need in today’s meeting.” The boy informed, watching Jin’s expressions change. “You do remember about the meeting?”

Jin nodded a bit, watching Kazuya’s mouth opening and closing as he uttered the words, from time to time the naughty tongue sticking out to brush lightly over the lower lip.  
Kazuya glanced at his watch. “The one that’s going to start in two hours.”  
Jin shook his head, stepping out of his reverie involving Kazuya’s tongue and lips, slightly panicking when Kazuya’s words registered into his head.

“Oh, shit!” Jin spat, jumping from his chair, standing just in front of his assistant. “Was that today?”

“Yes. I remember telling you about it yesterday, and the day before that.” Kazuya frowned. “If you have forgotten about the meeting, then why did you ask for those files?” he pointed at the folder still unopened just lying on the desk.

“That…” Jin shook his head as a diversion. “That’s not important. Why haven’t you reminded about it this morning?” Jin asked eying Kazuya intently. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. “Oh, I know! Because you were so engrossed in those papers that you didn’t even paid attention to me!”

Kazuya blinked a couple of times before forming a reply. Was this guy for real? When he signed up for the job, Kazuya thought it would be the different. So much different for this freak show he was currently experiencing. The Akamori company wasn’t the biggest advertising company in Japan, but it was in fact one of the successful ones after the recession. And all of it was thanks to their young CEO, Akanishi Jin. Everyone knew that and everyone praised the man and his work. But meeting him was quite different from what Kazuya has heard of the man.

Not only that the first impression was a bad one, his future boss spilling coffee all over himself when he met Kazuya, but leaving aside other incidents whenever he was around him, Kazuya actually thought the guy might be unsuited for this position. Sometimes he thought the guy wanted nothing more than to waste time until the program ended, not to mention that every time he was around Kazuya he seemed to undress him with his look.

“Excuse me, Akanishi-san.” Kazuya cleared his voice then continued, irritated by his boss. “But I did remind you yesterday. I thought you might remember it, or at least take a hint when all the people around you are preparing for the meeting since yesterday. Maybe the ruckus this morning should have been an obvious clue.”

“I don’t like people talking back at me.” Jin’s voice held a tint of warning in it, even if his eyes told a different story, as he slowly approached the assistant.

“With all due respect, Sir…” Kazuya eyed the guy curiously, without taking the step back when his boss was obviously too close to him. “But… have you been drinking or something?” he asked, even though he couldn't smell any alcohol coming from the man in front of him. Instead, Akanishi’s cologne and a tint of tobacco invaded his nostrils, render him unable to step back when the man took another step closer to him.

Jin smirked widened, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “No. I’m quite sober.” He leaned closer to his assistant, taking a deep breath as soon as their lips were only inches apart. “That is, if you don’t count that I’m getting high on you.”

Kazuya felt the urge to roll his eyes, but choose not to, because that would mean he had to tear his eyes away from his boss’ dark orbs. “You’re not making any sense.”

“I know.” Jin replied quickly, almost as if he wanted to brush the question off. “It doesn’t have to make sense, right?” he kept staring into Kazuya’s eyes, a determination in his eyes that he lacked for some time in his line of work.

“Cut the crap, Akanishi-san!” Kazuya managed to voice out, strong enough for it to sound firm, but to his ears it didn’t sound too convincing.

Kazuya’s breath tickled his lips, earning another chuckle from Jin. “I want you.” The older man breathed out, eyes clouded with desire. He leaned forward just enough for his lips to catch Kazuya’s in a brief and chaste kiss.

Although it ended quite fast, Kazuya enjoyed Jin’s touch, his lips upon his own and his closeness stirring nice feeling inside him. But, being the professional he was, always making sure to carry his job until the end, Kazuya stepped backwards, putting just enough distance between their bodies so that he could look into Jin’s eyes.

“Akanishi-san, the meeting!” he warned, flushing just a little bit under Jin’s gaze.  
Jin was puzzled for a moment by the other guy’s behavior, but as soon as the words registered in his mind, he started panicking. “Oh, shit!” he fumbled after the file, knocking down a couple of photo frames from his desk. “What is this? I don’t know anything about this client!” he screeched.

“I can’t believe this!” Kazuya flared up, totally annoyed by the man’s lack of commitment to his job.

Jin eyed him suspiciously. “You know all about it. You do it!” he proposed, holding Kazuya’s gaze. “You studied all of their files, right? And you know everything I need to know for this meeting, right?”

Kazuya felt like slapping Jin right on that alluring mouth, to shut him up. Where did he get that idea from? He shook his head incredulously, gathering all of his patience to reply his boss as polite as he could. “I’m sorry, Akanishi-san. There’s a meeting you have to attend, or else we might lose this client.”

Jin just pouted. He was under Kazuya’s spell, too engrossed in his smell, taste and the warmth that surrounded him moments ago.

Kazuya sighed. “When I signed up for this job, I thought I was going to work for a serious company. For a brilliant man that everyone described you as, Akanishi-kun. But since I started working for you, I’ve seen nothing but a spoiled brat chasing skirts.” He flushed a bit, then realizing his mistake he continued. “Or, well… my pants… you know what I mean!”

Jin took it all in, blinking a couple of times. “Can’t you see? You’re the cause of that!” he spat, annoyed and worried.

The assistant frowned, finally making the connections in his mind. Of course, he knew the man was watching his every move, but he didn’t know it was something more than appreciative looks and all. An idea crept into his head, one crazy enough that if he guessed right, it might be the best thing for his boss to cooperate.

“I’ll teach you all I know about the client and you go in there, do your best and work this thing up after that.” He lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow, knowing that he picked Jin’s interest. “So, what do you say?”

Jin pretended to ponder on the suggestion, in fact already thinking about what will come after the damn meeting. “Do I get a kiss?”

Kazuya rolled his eyes in exasperation. He underestimated Jin’s mind. “Only if you do your best in there.”

Jin’s face lit up at those words. “Okay, let’s do it.”

~*~

“So, how was it?” Kazuya asked as soon as the meeting was over and Jin was back into his office. He followed the guy in and offered a few documents to sign.

“Awful.” He replied bluntly, rubbing his forehead.

Kazuya squinted his eyes, watching the man’s every move. “How bad?”

“Like every meeting I had.” Jin informed, finally meeting his assistant’s eyes. “We closed the deal though. We officially have a contract with ‘Sanrio’.” He let out, a bright smile decorating his face. “But man, that was so boring!”

Kazuya could finally breathe easy. These victories were everything for him, knowing that he contributed at something along the way. But Jin’s attitude, as bad as ever. “You never take anything serious, do you?”

He was cut out by Jin, storming in his direction and bringing their lips together in a kiss. Kazuya responded with the same eagerness, feeling more attracted to his boss when the guy was into his personal space, stealing every single piece of his self-control. He was intoxicating, his lips and his taste, the nice feeling of Jin’s hands sneaking around his waist to bring him closer.

“Akanishi-san…” he managed to breathe out once the kiss was over, wishing for it to last a little bit longer.

Jin looked into his eyes, putting just enough distance between them so he could do that. “It’s Jin.”

Kazuya’s brows furrowed. “But…”

Jin once again shut him up with a kiss. “I’m the boss and you’ll do as I say!” he let out more playfully than anything else.

Kazuya took the hint and played along. “Really?” he smiled sheepishly, running his tongue over his upper lip, just enough to tease. “Are you sure about that, JinJin?”

The boss pouted. He didn’t like that nickname one bit. He closed the deal so he took his reward, kissing Kazuya, but hearing his given name from the man’s lips was supposed to be as rewarding as that.

“I said it’s Jin.” He said, bringing the man closer to his body.

“Ok, then if you’ll excuse me…” Kazuya looked at their joint bodies. “I have other business to attend.”

“Just say it. Once.” Jin proposed, not really used to subordination. He usually got all of his wishes granted and this one was no different at all.

Kazuya emitted a small laugh.

“I’ll make you say it one way or the other.” He barely let out those words and in the next second he attacked the assistant’s lips, pouring his desire in that kiss.  
With rushed movements Jin removed Kazuya’s jacket, sending it flying over his head. “Say it.” he urged the assistant as he broke the kiss for a second.

Kazuya didn’t want to comply with the request, no matter how alluring his boss’s kisses were. Instead of replying he moaned as the intruding hands undid his tie, as well as the first two buttons of his white shirt. “Akanishi-san…” he moaned between kisses, teasing the man any further. If this was his punishment for not uttering his given name properly, then Kazuya had no objection in letting it continue for as long as possible.

Jin puffed his cheeks in frustration, still focused on the task at hand. He didn’t care that anyone could come in, interrupting them. He just wanted to feel the other one and to hear his name slipping past those alluring lips. “J-I-N.” he said, too concentrated on removing the shirt, attacking the exposed skin of his neck.

Kazuya let out a long moan as Jin sucked the milky skin, running his hands up and down his torso, while they stumbled in the direction of the small leather couch in the CEO’s office. “Someone…” he breathed out. “… might come.”

Jin stopped for a second; smirking as he eyed Kazuya’s flushed face. “Yeah. You and me both.”

It took all of Kazuya’s self-control not to punch Jin in the face, instead pushing him a little harder to land on the sofa, him following suit. “Stop talking and start touching, Akanishi-san!”

Jin rolled his eyes, grunting when Kazuya landed on top of him, as the boy was heavier than he thought. Their lips met once again, the kisses becoming more urgent as the arousal grew inside them. Jin only then fully realized that the boy was butt naked on top of him, panting from the kisses and fumbling with Jin’s belt. “I want you so bad!” he once again said, eyeing the assistant.

“So take me.” Kazuya replied, taking the man’s shaft into his hand, feeling how it swelled more as he began pumping it.

Jin didn’t need another invitation. He took the small package with lube that he purposely put in his pocket and without any words he coated his fingers and began preparing the young assistant. The moans slipping past Kazuya’s lips each time he pushed his fingers inside the tight hole made him crave for more, made him even harder than it was possible.

Kazuya continued his ministrations on both his and Jin’s cocks, losing himself bit by bit in the whirlpool of feelings overflowing inside him. It didn’t took long until Jin replaced his fingers with his shaft, pushing inside him until he was fully buried, the tip hitting that sweet spot which made Kazuya shudder, throwing his head back.

“You’re so beautiful!” Jin uttered between moans, as the tight hole was sucking him right from the beginning, squeezing his shaft inside.

“You’re not so bad yourself, JinJin!” he teased the guy, knowing that might bring out a side in Jin that he didn’t know until then.

And that was the case, Jin picking him up and crossing the room still buried inside, he placed him on the nice desk, squinting his eyes as he said. “You will tell my name one way or the other!” and without giving Kazuya a chance to reply, he pulled back only to thrust inside a second later, earning moans and sounds of pleasure from the younger one.

The assistant supported his body on his hands, circling the guy’s waist with his legs, welcoming every thrust with anticipation and desire. He cried of pleasure as the man hit his sweet spot, attacking his lips in the same time. The messy kiss brought him closer and closer to his release, as the air around them filled with moans, sweat and the smell of sex.

“Touch me, Jin!” He finally said it, as they broke the kiss in need of air.

Jin smirked and picked up his pace, as one of his hands reached between their bodies to pump the abandoned shaft. Kazuya’s moans reached directly to his groin, bringing him on the verge of exploding. He didn’t care about anything else at the moment.

The first one to come was Kazuya, spilling his seeds all over his stomach as Jin kept hitting his sweet spot with the same methodical rhythm, drawing him insane with pleasure. Jin followed suit, panting hard around Kazuya’s mouth but still refusing to stop kissing the pinkish, enticing lips.

He pulled out when their breathing returned to normal, watching as the beautiful assistant’s face still wore the same expression as before, when he came. The same ecstasy could be read on his face, a satisfaction he liked to see on Kazuya’s face. The boy was beautiful and amazing indeed.

“Told you I would make you say my name one way or the other.” Jin smirked as he zipped his pants, bringing Kazuya a box of tissues to wipe the remains of their session.

The assistant suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I didn’t. I called you Akanishi-san, as always.” He lied, almost giving himself away if his smile was a little wider.

Jin raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Do you want me to show it to you again?” Jin bent down and captured Kazuya’s lips into a promising kiss.

“No.” Kazuya replied as he slipped into his clothes. “Not now. Maybe tonight?” he threw Jin an inviting look, heading to the door. “What do you say, Jin?”

The boss looked smugly at the guy’s ass. “Hell yeah!”

~THE END~


End file.
